While the entire physiologic effects of the contents of smoking tobacco of cigarettes and the like, is not fully known nor understood by scientists, it is recognized that at least to some extent there is a psychological dependence upon the physical cigarette as handle, seen and held in the mouth of the smoker, as well as some stimulation obtained from substance(s) such as caffeine. It is fully established beyond any reasonable doubt, however, that the inhaled smoke from smoked cigarettes is seriously hazardous to health of the smoker at least on a long-term basis, and most smoker tend to be long term smokers.
In recognition of the hazardous effects of cigarettes on health, prior patents have been directed toward the concept of replacing the conventional cigarette with a less-hazardous substitute, such as the U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,819 directed to an electrically-heated simulated cigarette providing moistened and flavored air provided to be sucked into the mouth of the would-be smoker. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,015 is directed to a mouthpiece passage and the providing of tobacco-released nicotine carried in water vapor in a heated-state, optionally also including materials such as flavors of essential oils of orange, lemon, mandarin, etc.. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,231 discloses a simulated cigarette for sucking into the mouth vapors of aromatic or medicinal material vaporizable upon fracture of a contained ampoule within the simulated cigarette.